pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The assassination of Linda Flynn-Fletcher/Transcript
Act I (Scene opens at the Flynn-Fletcher house, where Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Linda & Lawrence are sitting behind the table) Candace: So, what do you guys want to do now? Phineas: Nothing. Candace: You're lying. Phineas: No, we mean it. We just keep running out of fresh new ideas. Candace: This also means I'll have less time to bust you. GREAT! Linda: Candace, will you be quiet? Candace: I'm sorry, Mom. Lawrence: Hey, has anyone seen Perry? (Perry enters his hideout) Major Monogram: Morning, Agent P. Brendan here is planning to meet up with Doofenshmirtz to host a party on his birthday. You must get over here pronto. And incase you wonder why Carl isn't there, it's because he took a vacation. Now hurry! Act II (Scene cuts to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Phineas & Ferb are sitting under a tree, bored. Isabella then enters) Isabella: Hey, Phineas! Whatcha doin'? Phineas: Nothing. No really, nothing! Isabella: Why? Phineas: It's just that, (sighs) look, all that I've been doing throughout my life is making really crazy ideas, but it started to get pretty boring. Isabella: Maybe this will cheer you up. (kisses Phineas) Feel any better? Phineas: Kind of. Isabella: You see, me, Buford, Baljeet & the others can make you happy, right? Phineas: I guess you're right. I know what I'm gonna do today! Though I do not know what exactly. (Scene cuts to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., where Brendan arrives) Norm: Welcome, Brendan. Brendan: Thank you, Norm. Now, I must carry on with my plan, which is to kill Phineas & Candace's Mom. Norm: Why? Brendan: So that I could put Phineas & Candace into pure depression. Hey Heinz. Heinz: Hi, Brendan! Brendan: Found a good vantage point yet? Heinz: Not yet. I gotta go to the suburbs to find a good vantage point to kill Linda. Brendan: You better find it pronto! And then I'll disguise as you to kill her. (Perry arrives) Brendan: Ah, Perry the Platypus! Well, I'm afraid this is not the party you were expecting. (traps Perry in a laser cage) If you'll try to get out, you will not succeed! (Evil laugh) Act III (Scene cuts to the Flynn-Fletcher house, where Linda is listening to her Lindana single) Candace: Mom, will you please stop listening to that? Linda: I'm sorry, it's just that... Candace: What? Linda: (sigh) I always loved how I sung. Candace: Oh come on! Everyone knows that you were lip-synching on stage! Linda: So? Candace: Nothing. I feel like I'm wasting your time. (Scene cuts to the roof of the Doofenshmirtz Suburban house) Brendan: I've got you now, Linda! (aims to the head of Linda) This is for the time when you dumped Doofenshmirtz! (shoots) (Scene cuts to the Flynn-Fletcher house, where the bullet goes right through Linda's head. Candace screams.) Candace: Mom, are you okay? Mom? MOM?! (notices head bleeding, Linda doesn't move an inch) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Phineas comes downstairs) Phineas: Candace what's wr-OH MY GOD!!! MOM! NO! YOU CAN'T DIE! (starts to cry) Candace: (weeping) It's no use, Phineas, she's dead. (Candace & Phineas hug each other, crying, when Phineas stops & looks out the window) Phineas: Who's that guy? Candace: (stops crying) He looks like a pharmacist! Phineas: This could be our clue to who killed our Mom! Act IV (Scene cuts to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., where Brendan takes off his disguise) Brendan: OK, looks like Linda's dead. Heinz: So, what do you wanna do now? Brendan: I will now play GTA V on your daughter's Xbox. Heinz: WHAT? Get off & get your own Xbox! Get out of here! Brendan: OK, jeez! I have a PS4, anyway. (gets on his motorcycle & drives back to Brendan's Evil Inc.) (Scene cuts to the Flynn-Fletcher house, where Isabella, Buford, Vanessa, Ferb & Baljeet are present) Candace: If anyone asks about the funeral, we're gonna plan it later. Isabella: OK, but what does this have to do with Linda's killer? Phineas: Let me ask you this. Have you seen this man? Wears a white lab coat with a black shirt underneath? Vanessa: I know him, because he's my dad. Ferb: Where is your dad? Vanessa: Right now he's at his DEI building planning to do something. Phineas: We know where he is. Candace, let's go! (He, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Baljeet & Buford get into Candace's car & speed off. They arrive at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc & prepare a trampoline & a bag) Act V (Perry frees himself from that laser cage, punches Doofenshmirtz until he falls off a balcony & bounces off a trampoline into a bag) Heinz: (muffled) CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS! Phineas: We got him? Candace: I think so. Baljeet: Put him in the trunk. (They do so, the screen fades to black & scene cuts into the Flynn-Fletcher basement. Doofenshmirtz is tied up to a table. Phineas, Ferb & the rest stare at him with an evil smile.) Candace: So, Doofenshmirtz, you were the one who killed my mother, right? Heinz: No and it wasn't my idea! (gets slapped by Candace) OW! Buford: Who ordered you to kill her? Heinz: I'm not telling you! (Buford punches him) STOP IT! Baljeet: Where is he? Heinz: Please, don't hurt me! Ferb: Just tell us who he is and where he is and then we'll let you go. Heinz: OKAY, OKAY! His name is Brendan Townsend. He's the one who disguised as me to kill her. Phineas: Brendan! I knew that idiot would have something to do with this! (Unties Heinz.) Don't you mention this to anyone! Heinz: Yes, I promise! (Heinz goes away, Perry comes in) Isabella: Oh, there you are, Perry! Act VI (Scene cuts to Brendan's Evil Incorporated, where Brendan and his minions are celebrating their victories.) Brendan: Well, gentlemen, today's the day we celebrate. Linda Flynn-Fletcher is dead and I, Brendan J Townsend, have disguised as Doofenshmirtz and killed her. Minion #1: Yeah! Minion #2: You got that right, boss! Minion #3 (Offscreen): BOSS! BOSS! (Minion #3 runs to Brendan. Brendan gets up) Brendan: What the bloody hell is it? Minion #3: WE GOT INTRUDERS!! Brendan: Who are they? Minion #3: It's Candace & her brothers & their friends! Brendan: Well, well, well. Looks like I'm gonna have another set of corpses to my collection! (Evil laugh) (Scene cuts to the 1st floor. Phineas, Ferb, Candace & the rest are going through the robots, fighting them off with martial arts. They eventually make it to the roof) Candace: BRENDAN! Brendan: So, we meet again! Act VII Brendan: I killed your mother Candace Flynn, (Pulls out a knife.) Now, you will DIE! Phineas: CANDACE! Brendan: Goodbye, Candace Flynn! Phineas: CANDACE! NO! (Brendan turns around and accidentally stabs Phineas in the chest. He runs off. Phineas collapses to the floor. Candace, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Adam & Mandy run to Phineas.) Isabella: PHINEAS! Are you OK? (Phineas coughs & bleeds very quickly. Isabella gasps) Somebody give me a first aid kit! Phineas: No! Call an ambulance! PLEASE! Isabella: I can't call an ambulance right now! Phineas: I'm not gonna make it...gonna...bleed out... (Isabella dials on the phone) Adyson: (on phone) Hello? Isabella: Send in a Fireside Air Ambulance! Adyson: We'll be right over! (The Fireside Air Ambulance helicopter shows up) Ginger: Fireside Nurses, load the patient into the ambulance! (To Isabella) Don't worry, we have been in medical school and we passed with an A+ without cheating. Isabella: Phew, what a relief! (The Fireside Air Ambulance flies away) Candace: HA! You missed! (pulls out a gun) I should have done this beforehand! (shoots Brendan's legs) Brendan: AAAAHHHHH!!! MY LEGS! MY PRECIOUS LEGS! Candace: Now you can't walk! (walks up to Brendan, breaks his hands, all while he screams in pain) Brendan: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! NOW I CAN'T CALL ANYONE!!! HEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!! Ferb: Let's get out of here. (They escape in the elevator. The minions try to follow, but they mindlessly bump into each other) Brendan: (sighs) Why are my minions so dumb?! Act VIII Candace: Come on, let's go! (They get in the car & then go to the Flynn-Fletcher house to pick up Linda.) Lawrence: (crying) Oh, I'm so glad you're here, come on! Let's get Linda & take her to the graveyard! Baljeet: This is a tragic day for the Flynn-Fletcher family. Lawrence: You said it, Baljeet. Ending Credits (Scene cuts to the graveyard, where everyone, except for Phineas & the Fireside Girls is present) Candace: We're all here today because Linda has been such an important part of our lives. Some of us feel hurt and really devestated. As a singer of a band with a one-hit wonder, she became a success. She was a good woman, an 80's singer with a lovely voice, a caring wife, and a providing mother. And now, let us bow our heads in a moment of silence and reflect on how Linda touched our lives.